Ringtone
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Rin, Len, Teto, Neru, IA, Haku, Gumi, Luka Dan Piko membicarakan soal ringtone mereka di rumah miku! Maaf Jika jelek, ini fic pertama saya. Note: Heika( yang mulia) adalah panggilan fans-nya kepada Revo.


"Miku-nee! Kami udah datanggg!"

Dua orang berambut kuning berdiri di depan pintu rumah miku sambil menunggu jawaban sang pemilik rumah tersebut. Dengan agak gak sabaran. Maklum, lagi musim dingin dan mereka hanya mengenakan sweater tipis di bawah jaket.

"Rin! Len! Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Ayo masuk! Di dalam ada penghangat kok!" Akhirnya pintu rumah tersebut dibuka dan sang pemilik rumah dengan rambut ber twin-teal yang mengenakan sweater tipis di tempat hangat, nyaman, bagaikan surga, dengan segala keperluan terpenu... #digaplokrin (Len: ini author maunya apa sih ngegodain banget ). Oke, kita ulangi, sang pemilik rumah tersebut, Hatsune Miku, mengajak kedua kembar tersebut ke dalam.

Rin dan Len segera menutup pintu dan melepas jaket mereka. Mereka pun segera mengikuti Miku ke ruang makan, di mana di situ sudah ada Teto, Neru, Haku, Luka, Gumi, IA dan Piko.

"Jadi, kita Miku-nee mau ngapain manggil kita ke sini?" Len bertanya.

"Eh? Bukannya aku udah kasitau ke kalian waktu aku telepon Rin?" Yang ditanya malah nanya balik.

"Ups, aku lupa ngasitau si shota." Perkataan Rin membuat nurani adik kembarnya mengumpat kakaknya.

"Kalo gitu mari kita jawab len, semuanya! Kita di sini mau..." Miku mengajukan permohonan.

"SLEEPOVER!" Semuanya menjawab berbarengan, minus Piko yang diberitahu miku mau makan malem bareng.

"HEEEEEE? Bukannya mestinya kalo gitu cewek-cewek aja? Kenapa aku dan Len juga diajak?" Kata piko kebingungan.

"Kalian kan shota." Adalah jawaban menusuk hati yang diberikan oleh semua cewek di situ. Piko dan Len langsung pundung di pojokan.

* * *

"Yak! Karena semua datang, mari kita gelar kasur di atas! Kamarku besa(aaaaaa)r kok!" Miku pun menyeret piko dan len ke atas.

Di lantai dua, hanya ada lorong ke arah kiri dengan 4 kamar. Kamar Kaito, kakak Miku, Kamar orang tua Miku, kamar Miku, dan gudang. Semua kamar sudah ada kamar mandi sendiri.

"Orang tua ku lagi pergi, jadi kita bisa buat suara semau kita."

"Kakakmu gimana?" Tanya neru.

"Oh iya, bentar ya..." Miku menggebrak pintu pertama dan melihat Kaito sedang browsing NND pakai earphone di atas kasurnya dengan laptop. Walau sudah didalam baju tidur berupa kaos biru dengan celana panjang coklat, dia tetap memakai syal biru pemberian pacarnya, Meiko.

"Miku? Ngapain kamu?" Tanya si kakak berambut biru itu sambil melepaskan earphone-nya. Miku menyeret dia dengan syalnya dan mengambil laptop, HP, dan earphone lalu melempar kakaknya ke lantai satu.

"Kita lagi mau nginap, jadi kakak hari ini tidur di sofa!" Kata Miku dengan 'sayang'. Semua orang di situ langsung sweat drop.

"Nah, mari kita ke kamar, yuk?" Kata miku sambil menepuk tangannya seakan sedang berkata 'mission complete.'.

* * *

Kamar miku memang yang paling besar, tetapi penuh dengan boneka negi dan hachune (sudah di 'ungsikan' ke kamar kaito). Di dalamnya adalah lantai kayu dengan tembok ber wallpaper negi. Ada juga tempat tidur berseprei negi, jam negi, beberapa rak buku, lemari pakaian, pintu ke kamar mandi (bergantung hiasan negi), dan sebuah meja belajar.

Miku keluar sebentar dan membuka gudang. Kasur pun langsung berjatuhan menimpanya beserta beberapa dus bekas es krim hagen-daaz. Untungnya, miku sudah 'pro' dalam mengeluarkan diri dari longsoran kasur, maka ia langsung keluar dan menyuruh setiap orang mengambil kasur, bantal dan selimut sendiri. Lalu mereka ganti baju ke baju tidur di kamar miku berbarengan (minus piko dan len yang disuruh ganti di kamar kaito).

Setelah semua itu selesai, akhirnya mereka datang ke pilihan ingin ngapain. Baru saja dibiarkan mikir 3 detik, semua langsung serentak:

"PERANG BANTAL!" XD

Perang bantal pun dimulai, mereka menumpuk kasur sebagai benteng mereka dan mulai memukul satu sama lain dengan bantal. Saat para cowok ikutan, baru saja 5 detik mereka dipukul sampai pingsan oleh bantalnya Rin.

"Rin, bantal lu sakti atau apa?" Teto penasaran.

"Oh, nggak kok. Cuma dikasih sedikit buku kamus di dalemnya"

"..."

* * *

Akhirnya perang bantal selesai, meninggalkan 2 'mayat' di medan perang bantal. Para cewek yang kecapekan, akhirnya duduk mengobrol membentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan.

"Eh, eh, Miku, kakakmu itu umur berapa sih?" Tanya Luka.

"Ng? 23 tahun. Febuari nanti 24. Kenapa memang?"

"Luka, kamu jangan ngincar dia deh, dia udah punya pacar!"

"Hah?! Bohong!"

"Gue sumpah dalam nama dewa handphone, Haku."

"Masa sih? Orangnya gitu kok bisa ada yang ma-"

**Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto**

"Ups, bentar HP gua bunyi. Moshi-moshi?... Iya..iya... Iya aku tahu kaa-san... Len? Ah baik-baik saja kok (rin pasang muka meme 'I lied')... Iya... Oke, byee." Rin menjawab panggilan dari ibunya.

"Si Rin narsis, ih. Pasang ringtone lagu sendiri..." Kata gumi menggoda.

"Kamu sendiri pasang ringtone lagunya Gakupo, 'the madness of duke venomania' kan? Mesra bangeettt" kata Luka.

"Kamu pasang lagunya apa, Luka?" Tanya rin.

"Luka Luka Night Fever dong!"

"Kalau aku 'daughter of white!" Kata Haku.

"Kayaknya kalo ga salah ringtone nii-san itu 'judgement of corruption' sedangkan meiko-nee 'evil food eater conchita'." Kata miku.

"Aku sih, 'six trillion night and overnight story'." Kata IA

"Si shota kembaran gue ringtone-nya ' revolution'." Kata rin menunjuk adeknya yang pingsan di atas piko.

"Miku-nee apa?"

"World is mine."

"Neru? Kamu sayang banget kan sama HP-mu? Ringtone-nya apa?" Tanya Gumi.

"Guren no Yumiya." Jawab neru

"Itu lagu opening-nya Shingeki no kyojin oleh linked horizon kan? Kenapa kamu ga pasang lagu vocaloid?" Kata luka.

"Iya dong, kan lagunya dibuat oleh Heika." Kata neru senang.

Mendengar neru memanggil sang komposer lagu sebagai 'Heika', semua langsung mengerti bahwa anak kuning ini adalah fans beratnya Revo*.

"Terus, ringtonenya Piko apa dong?" Kata IA sambil menunjuk ke piko yang 'mati' tertindih len.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar getaran dari handphone piko di sebelah pemiliknya, dan langsung sweat drop mendengar ringtone nya:

**Kesanaaaa Kesiniii ga bawa alamat *jeng jeng***

* * *

Author's note:

*Revo adalah komposer lagu di band Sound Horizon dan Linked Horizon yang tidak terlalu terkenal di indonesia. Voice provider Hatsune Miku awalnya berasal dari band sound horizon.

Yak! Fic pertama selesai! Mohon jangan marah jika jelek, saya orang baru di sini... Dan terakhir...

Review? :3


End file.
